


Shake me like a tambourine

by sdwolfpup



Series: The Formula One verse [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Formula One, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Everyone Loves Brienne, Minor Addam Marbrand/Dacey Mormont, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You don’t have to have read Heart Full of Gasoline to get this!, four friends having a good time, reference to past Jaime/Addam sexual shenanigans, there's four people but it's pretty vanilla sex, where a good time means having good sex together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: “Brienne,” she said, low and throaty. Dacey glanced briefly at Jaime before placing her hand lightly on Brienne's knee. Brienne, for her part, just stared down at it, utterly nonplussed, and Jaime simply watched with interest as Addam's girlfriend outright seduced his own.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth/Addam Marbrand/Dacey Mormont
Series: The Formula One verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647262
Comments: 58
Kudos: 130





	Shake me like a tambourine

**Author's Note:**

> First off: many thanks to sameboots for EXCELLENT beta services in the face of great personal difficulty at the time. My eternal devotion to her! This fic exists because of BrynnMcK who was a VERY EFFECTIVE prodding/cheerleading section, as usual. 
> 
> This is essentially fic for my own fic, Heart Full of Gasoline, and it won't ever get referenced in the parent fic. As Jaime says, "what happens in Lannisport, stays in Lannisport." *g* This is set in a chapter that (as of this publication date) hasn't been posted - or honestly even written - yet, so some minor spoilers for the Addam/Dacey relationship but nothing else. But you actually don’t have to have read HFOG at alll; this fic exists in a space that requires no additional knowledge.
> 
> Title from The Local Stranger's "Gasoline."

It started with a kiss. 

Well, if Jaime were being pedantic, it started at the club he and Brienne had gone to with Addam and Dacey. They'd spent all of their time in Lannisport either at the hotel or the track and he wanted Brienne to experience the pulsing throb of the Lannisport racing-weekend nightlife before they left tomorrow. He'd convinced her to do it by suggesting a double-date in order to get to know Dacey better. He knew Brienne liked Dacey and had often said she wished they weren't all so busy all the time so they could hang out more, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity. 

The night had been going well, the four of them buzzed but not drunk, with lots of laughter and teasing until even Brienne was relaxed and loose and slouching next to him in the booth, her broad, muscular shoulders pliant under his prosthetic hand. When Addam and Dacey ventured onto the dance floor, Brienne turned to Jaime and kissed him fiercely, all tongue and teeth, and he congratulated himself on arranging a good night, especially when he rubbed his hand up her thigh and she opened her legs a little wider. It was going to be a _very_ good night, it seemed. 

When the song changed, Dacey and Addam returned to the table and Jaime slid his hand back down to Brienne's knee, but she was flushed in the neon lights, the sweat at her temples purple and green and blue. 

“Should we get going?” Addam asked, raising his voice above the music. 

Brienne's eyes were all pupil and Jaime nodded sharply, even though standing was going to be an awkward affair if they had to do it any time soon. Fortunately, Dacey volunteered to close out the tab for them and it took long enough for her to get the bartender's attention that Jaime was able to slide out of the booth without having to contort certain body parts in uncomfortable ways. 

They shared a ride back to the hotel where the Evenstar Team was staying and when they stepped into the cool, air-conditioned lobby, Dacey took Brienne's arm in hers and said, “Why don't we all go up to your room to talk some more? It's so much quieter in here and we hardly ever get to spend time together.” 

Brienne glanced over at Jaime and he shrugged with a smile, indicating it was up to her. Brienne had composed herself again, too, the sharp bite of her hunger earlier a distant promise for later. “That would be great,” Brienne said, nodding, and Dacey's smile was a model-perfect flash of white teeth. 

“Wonderful. Come on, boys,” Dacey threw over her shoulder, tucking her arm more tightly in Brienne's. “You know I've never met a woman taller than me before,” she said as they stepped on the elevator, and if she'd been a man Jaime would have sworn she was flirting. “And so muscular!” Dacey rubbed her hand on Brienne's bicep and Jaime's brows lifted in amusement. He saw Brienne's cheeks go pink and she ducked her head in a way he was sweetly familiar with. 

“I work out a lot for the driving,” she said shyly. 

“It's _very_ impressive,” Dacey said admiringly, not even a hint of mockery or sarcasm, nearly batting her eyelashes at Brienne as they stepped off the elevators. 

Jaime held Addam back a moment while the women continued down the hall. “Is she flirting with Brienne?” he asked Addam quietly. 

“Oh definitely,” he said. “Do you think Brienne realizes it?” 

Brienne was currently extricating herself from Dacey's grip and pulling out her keycard, looking mostly confused. 

“No, not a clue.” He and Addam exchanged grins as Brienne ushered Dacey inside. 

They settled themselves around the room, Dacey sitting – almost snuggling – next to Brienne on the edge of the bed, Addam and Jaime taking the two soft, circular armchairs nearby. They chatted for a little bit about the race that day and about the celebrities they'd spotted around town that night. Dacey toed off her shoes and tucked her feet up under her on the bed while she listened wide-eyed to Brienne telling her about meeting Serala Darklyn in Myr. 

“Why don't we have some drinks?” Dacey asked eventually, trailing her fingertips down Brienne's exposed forearm. Brienne blinked her big blue eyes like she was waking from a dream and licked her lips like she was realizing she was parched. 

“That sounds good. Should we order something from room service?”

“No, just some water will be fine, maybe whatever you have in your minibar if people want more. Addam,” she said, and there was a strange undertone to her voice that Jaime couldn't place. “Can you go get some ice?”

The two of them exchanged a silent look and then he glanced at Jaime and nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Bucket's in the bathroom,” Jaime said, settling back in the armchair and undoing an extra button on his shirt. He'd rolled up his sleeves a little while ago with Addam's help and taken his shoes off like the rest of them. Addam had helped him unstrap his prosthetic, too, fumbling a little where Brienne had grown sure, but he'd rubbed his fingers over the end of Jaime's stump in a similar, soothing manner. They were all barefoot and lightly undressed, the comfortable intimacy of close friends relaxing at the end of a long day. Dacey had slotted into their group with surprising ease, and the way she followed Brienne with admiring eyes certainly made Jaime like her better by the minute. 

Once Addam closed the door behind him, Dacey turned to face Brienne fully, and there was a shift in the atmosphere that made the hairs on Jaime's arms stand up, the feeling of lightning before it arrives. 

“Brienne,” she said, low and throaty. Dacey glanced briefly at Jaime before placing her hand lightly on Brienne's knee. Brienne, for her part, just stared down at it, utterly nonplussed, and Jaime simply watched with interest as Addam's girlfriend outright seduced his own. “I know this seems awfully forward of me, but I was wondering if you would let me kiss you?”

“I. What?”

Dacey's hand inched up Brienne's leg, her dark eyes watching Brienne's every response intently. Jaime watched it, too, curious, and, he admitted to himself, a little aroused. “Addam and I have talked about this, so I know he's okay with it. He's got a bit of a crush on you, too, in case you weren't aware.”

It didn't surprise Jaime to hear it, it just surprised him that Addam had told Dacey; they'd only been together a few months. He wondered how _that_ conversation had happened. 

“But we, I mean I never--” Brienne glanced at Jaime and he smiled at her, levering himself up from the chair to sit on her other side on the bed. 

“I know you weren't trying to lead him on,” he whispered into her ear. She shivered at the touch of his lips in a way he found extremely gratifying. “And I know you weren't trying to lead her on, either. It's just you.” 

“It's true,” Dacey admitted, her hand creeping further, high up Brienne's thigh, near the seam where her leg met her hip. Brienne didn't even seem aware of it now, though she was leaning back against Jaime's chest, and he could feel her quickening breaths. “Addam and I got drunk one night early on and you were quite the topic of conversation. No offense, Jaime.”

“None taken.” He grinned. 

“But Jaime and I are...” Brienne shifted away enough to search his eyes. “You know I would never cheat on you,” she said intently. Jaime kissed away her concern and her worry, until she was soft against him. 

“It’s not really cheating if I’m right here,” he said, gently amused. “Besides, I trust you. I trust Addam, and Addam trusts Dacey. If you want to do this, it won't bother me.” 

“What about Addam?” she whispered, looking back at Dacey. 

“Well,” she said, drawing the word out. Her hand was on Brienne's hip now, and Jaime saw it clench tightly, felt the slight shudder that went through Brienne's body, and he was suddenly very aroused. “To be frank, we were hoping it could be all four of us – and that it would extend beyond just kissing.” 

“Oh,” Brienne said, like Dacey had just said the sky was purple and the sun was made of glitter. Jaime felt a little bit like that himself; he hadn't realized their talk had extended so far. 

“But we don't want to pressure you – either of you. Whatever you're comfortable with.” 

Brienne's hand rubbed along her pants, then sought out Jaime's hand. He took it and brought it to his lips, turned it to kiss her palm. “You know they say what happens in Lannisport, stays in Lannisport,” he murmured against her skin, and Brienne shivered. 

“I think...I mean I'd like...” Brienne swallowed hard and met Dacey's eager stare. “That sounds good. All of us. If Jaime's okay with it?”

The image came to him in a flash: two of the people he loved most in the world naked together, him able to taste their sweat-soaked skin at his leisure, to watch them learning to enjoy each other with Dacey's bright smile lighting the way. “Yeah,” he managed though his mouth had gone dry with lust. “I'm totally fine with it.” 

“Then I'll ask you again, Brienne: can I kiss you?” 

Brienne nodded mutely and Dacey leaned into her, kissing her gently. Jaime felt the tension in Brienne as their lips touched, and when Dacey tilted her head a little, their mouths opening to each other, he also felt Brienne's body surrender and he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her steady, pressing hot kisses to the back of her neck until she moaned into Dacey's mouth. 

The door opened and Addam strode in with a bucket of ice and Jaime's key. 

“Hey,” he said, sounding wounded. “You started without me?”

Dacey broke the kiss and smiled warmly at Brienne before she met Addam's aggrieved stare. “You took so long. Did you freeze the cubes yourself?”

“The machine on this floor was broken,” he grumbled, set the bucket down, and came towards them, glancing between the three of them as though he didn't know where to start. Dacey went back to kissing Brienne, so Jaime looked up at his friend, grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down to follow suit, pressing his lips against Addam's in invitation. 

They'd done this, and more, when they were much younger, before Aerys had happened, but it felt different now. They'd been barely more than boys back then, though they'd thought themselves men. Now, Addam's lips were firm and dry, his jaw strong as he kissed Jaime back hard. 

“You never had a beard before,” he said against Jaime's lips, and they both pulled back a little to look at each other, panting, before realizing the women were watching them with wide-eyed interest. 

“Definitely do more of that,” Dacey commanded, Brienne nodding eagerly next to her. 

“As our ladies command,” Addam said, and then he was pushing Jaime down against the bed, crawling on top of him and applying himself with a different kind of strength than Jaime was used to. 

Jaime bucked up against him, fighting it and craving more at once, but Addam's hands were sure on his shoulders, his mouth confident on Jaime's, and when Addam tilted his hips down to press his hard cock against Jaime's, Jaime's world went white at the edges in pleasure and he groaned, loudly. 

“Do you hear that, Brienne?” Dacey said. “Do you want to watch what Addam is doing to him?”

“Yes,” Brienne gasped, and just that single sound made Jaime shudder so hard Addam eased back a little. 

“Don't, don't stop,” Jaime pleaded. Addam ran his broad hand down Jaime's stomach, unsnapping his jeans but only rubbing his palm down the zipper while Jaime bit back the whine building in his throat. Addam pushed back up with the heel of his hand, hard almost to the point of pain, and it drew a low, needy cry out of Jaime against his will. Looking triumphant, Addam did it again, and got the same response, Jaime's body struggling to thrust upward under his friend's weight. Addam's fingers reached for his zipper. 

“Wait,” Brienne said, and the three of them went still. “Let me.” There was movement Jaime couldn't see, Addam shifted back even further until he was standing with Jaime's legs trapped between his own, and then Brienne was there and her mouth was wet and red from Dacey's lips and lipstick, her eyes dark as the sea on a moonless night. “Hi,” she said and he strained his head up towards her, catching her lower lip with his teeth, tugging her closer with just his mouth. She met him hungrily, and he lost himself in her as though it were the first time, the last time, and every time in between. 

“Save some for us,” Addam said from above them, his voice tight with want, and Brienne pulled back while Jaime tried to follow. 

She smoothed her hand down his chest, her fingers heading unerringly for his zipper. “More later,” she promised, before she unzipped his pants and he moaned in relief as his cock slipped free. 

Addam leaned forward but this time he gently kissed Brienne on the cheek, on the neck, and Jaime could see every press of his lips against Brienne's skin with perfect clarity, the way Addam's tongue touched the dip of her throat and lingered there, the way the flush crept down and disappeared into Brienne's blouse. He seemed absorbed with the line of Brienne's neck, leaving wide, open-mouthed kissed all along the long, pale column until it was glistening and her hands were clenching his shoulders. Just past them, Jaime could see Dacey watching as well, one hand sliding down her own pants, the other kneading Brienne's small breasts. 

“There are too many clothes on,” Dacey declared with breathless urgency. Jaime nodded in vigorous agreement even though no one was looking at him. Addam repositioned himself just below Jaime's already-leaking cock and pulled his own shirt off quickly, shooting Dacey a charming grin. 

“Now you,” he told her, and Jaime stretched his head to watch Dacey follow suit, undoing her bra with one easy movement, tossing it after Addam's shirt. She wasn't as tall or as broad as Brienne, but he could still appreciate the slight swell of her bicep, the way her hair fell long down her back. Jaime was growing tired of being trapped under Addam's thighs, his one hand well-anchored to his side and unable to touch anyone. 

“Hey,” Jaime said, “let me up.” Addam moved immediately off of him, and Jaime pushed himself to his elbows while Dacey started working on the buttons of his shirt, Addam tugging off his pants and underwear. “Thanks,” he said. 

“We're full service here,” she said, smirking, before she kissed the first exposed skin of his chest. It was a new sensation, her lips not as firm as Addam's or soft as Brienne's, but her tongue was warm and wet where it followed the line of buttons down to his belly. She leaned back again and Brienne's hands came down from behind him – she'd moved around when he wasn't paying attention – pushing aside the rest of his shirt while they ran down his bare chest, and when she leaned over him to rub her thumbs against his hips, he pressed his mouth to where he knew her nipple was, sucking fabric and skin into his mouth. 

Brienne gasped and made a weak, whimpering noise high in her throat that had his hips jerking up towards her questing hands, but it wasn't Brienne's hand that went warm and firm around him, it was Addam's. Jaime gasped so loudly he let go of Brienne's nipple and she pulled back. 

“Can I help you, too?” Dacey asked her. 

“Please,” Brienne whispered, still clearly a little shy with all of them watching her, even though Jaime knew his expression had to match Addam and Dacey's for sheer desire. Brienne moved on her knees to get nearer the other woman and Dacey's hands were delicate on the gauzy fabric of Brienne's shirt. She teased it slowly up Brienne's chest, her nails detouring to lightly scratch Brienne's nipples. Addam sat down and pulled slowly on Jaime's cock with long, generous strokes and Jaime thought his brain might short out. He covered Addam's hand with his own, stilling it, before running his hand up Addam's forearm to his shoulder, around the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss, his tongue stroking as long and slow as Addam's hand had been. 

Out of the corner of his eye Jaime saw Dacey finish artfully tugging Brienne's shirt off and toss it aside, and he and Addam broke the kiss at the same time to watch the flush spreading across Brienne's broad chest. Dacey licked her lips. “Didn't I tell you, Addam? Perfect,” she said, like they'd just been served an exquisite meal. 

“Wait until you see the rest of her,” Jaime offered, and Brienne dropped her chin to her chest, clearly embarrassed. He could see her hands twitching in her lap, knew as turned on as she was that she also wanted to bring her arms up and cover herself. He gathered enough brain cells together to pull out of Addam's grip and climb up so he was sitting back on his heels in front of Brienne. “Doing okay?” he asked, just for her. He heard Dacey and Addam shedding the rest of their clothes behind him, so they were all more naked than Brienne was. 

“This is a lot,” she said softly. “I don't know what I'm doing.” 

He leaned into her. “Neither do I,” he whispered in her ear. Her shoulders jerked with a noiseless laugh. “Contrary to popular belief, this is my first multiple partner experience.” 

“Really?” 

“I swear.”

“That makes me feel better,” she admitted, and he couldn't resist any longer, he took her lips in an unhurried, tender kiss, his tongue probing the growing heat of her mouth, tasting the plump edges of her lips. Brienne's hands slid around his lower back, along the top of his ass, and he was about to press her down on the bed when he felt a polite tap on his shoulder. 

“Not that I'm not enjoying watching you two,” Addam said, his own cock red and hard and proving it true, “but we'd also like to get in on this.” 

“If you must,” Jaime mumbled into Brienne's skin, smiling when he pulled away and she just blinked at him, dazed. To be honest, he wanted to see them with Brienne, and when Dacey's fingers reached past him and trailed down to Brienne's pants, Jaime shifted to give her and Addam plenty of room. 

It was marvelous to watch Dacey slowly unwrap Brienne's long legs, acres of muscle and pale, freckled skin on tortuously gradual display; to watch Addam's strong hand rub small circles across Brienne's firm stomach, between the small mounds of her breasts; to be able to press one hand to Addam's thigh and one to Brienne's and feel the heat and sweat of them on his fingertips at the same time, to know they'd done that to each other. 

From here he discovered new things about Brienne, refractions of light that he was usually far too distracted to notice when it was just the two of them: that her nipples got darker in a beautiful spiral as they peaked; that her hands looked like they were carrying all of her tension when they gripped the bedspread tight enough to rip the fabric; that when she laid her head back so Addam could lick a long stripe up her neck while Dacey ran her hands up her thighs, Brienne's body looked like a marble statue come to life, pale and powerful, a work of art he could study for the rest of his life. 

Jaime's cock ached to explore her, but he stroked himself instead, trying to ease the wanting, though it was difficult to do when Dacey was kneeling down between Brienne's legs, her dark hair arranged around her so Jaime couldn't see anything more, could only hear the wet sound of her mouth cresting nearer to Brienne's cunt. 

Addam looked over his shoulder at Jaime, his eyes all brilliant hunger. “Come here,” he growled and though Jaime didn't release the very desperate noise in his chest at the command, his hips did stutter towards Addam. When Jaime got close enough, Addam kissed him again and the cool confidence from earlier was gone, replaced with a barely restrained wildness that had Jaime gripping his arm tight enough to leave marks. 

“Your girlfriend is super hot,” Addam said into his mouth, his breath wildfire on Jaime's skin. 

“What about me?”

“You're super hot, too, but you already knew that.”

Jaime laughed a little and he didn't shove Addam away when his hand came up to rub and pluck at Jaime's nipples. 

Addam leaned down to take Jaime's nipple in his mouth, and Jaime couldn't contain his urgent moan any longer. It was joined shortly after by Brienne's high-pitched whine when Dacey finally arrived at her destination. 

“They sound good together, don't you think?” Dacey breathed, before she returned to Brienne's cunt with an intensity Jaime appreciated. Dacey's hair had fallen to the side and now he could see her mouth on Brienne, her tongue pink and potent sliding between Brienne's bush, her lips nimble on Brienne's clit. Jaime ran his hand down Dacey's head, his fingers curling around the back and directing her with gentle touches until she mewled helplessly into Brienne's wet cunt. Addam's fingers circled loosely around the base of Jaime's shaft, trailed down to cup and massage his sack in a way that made Jaime's legs so weak he had to lean his head against Addam's strong shoulder. He could feel tightening at the base of his spine, the pull inward with every loose grip and stroke of Addam's vaguely familiar hands. They'd been softer hands once; not as strong, not nearly as sure. 

“Harder,” Jaime whispered into the rough skin at Addam's neck, sharp with unshaved stubble. 

Addam kissed the curve of Jaime's shoulder with surprising tenderness. “Not yet,” he said, removing his hand even as Jaime whimpered at the loss. “Besides, I haven't gotten my tu-” his words dissolved into a gratifyingly obscene groan when Jaime slid down his chest and took Addam's cock in his mouth. “Holy fuck,” Addam gasped and Jaime swirled his tongue around the head, nipped his way down the shaft before licking his way all the way back up. It had been years and years since Jaime had touched Addam, had felt both the oddly familiar and entirely strange curve and weight of another man's cock. He liked the taste of it, the salt and bitter, the way Addam shuddered when Jaime hollowed his cheeks and sucked deep. Addam's hands came up to his hair, gripping tightly, and Jaime liked that, too, the way Addam's hips surged towards him to fuck his mouth and Jaime swallowed a little more down until his jaw ached as much as his untouched cock. 

“Stop, stop,” Addam begged, shoving a little and he let Addam's cock slip out of his mouth with a loud slurp. 

Brienne and Dacey were watching them again, their bodies tight against each other, Dacey riding Brienne's thigh, leaving a sheen of wet along the muscles, her cheeks flushed as red as Brienne's. She had two fingers deep in Brienne's cunt and they both looked like they were as near to orgasm as he and Addam. There was a shimmer in the air as they realized it at once, their collective want a living thing, desperate to be sated. With a few short commands and a shuffle of bodies, they repositioned themselves, Addam on his back with Dacey settling herself on his cock, Brienne kneeling over his mouth and Jaime on his knees at the top of Addam's head. Dacey let out a long, low rumble of pleasure as she sank onto Addam, and he responded in kind though it was muffled where his mouth was searching out Brienne, who cried out when he found her. She had one hand steadying herself against Jaime's chest and the other gripping his cock so tightly he was afraid he'd come apart in a stroke or two. 

“Gentle,” he said – pleaded, if he was honest, but only because he wanted this to last, to watch Addam's agony and pleasure as he devoured Brienne, as Dacey rode him hard to the finish line; he saw one of Dacey's hands come around and tug at Brienne's nipple, and Jaime used his good hand to do the same to the other one until Brienne's whole body was clenched and trembling on the edge. He felt a step away himself, knew they were all fighting to hold on, to give themselves to the sound of so much flesh, the feel of so many wet strokes, the heavy scents both familiar and new, but not too soon, not until they'd drunk it all down and couldn't take anymore. Jaime thought perhaps he'd outlast the others based on the noises all three were making, until Brienne opened her eyes and looked right at him and her fingers tightened just enough he could feel the burn of her callouses and that was it, he was shouting as he came hard and long over her hand and stomach and it was like a cascade after that, Brienne harmonizing first and best, then Dacey, then Addam groaning into Brienne's shuddering body, his hands clenching and unclenching on Dacey's thighs. 

They held like that for a moment, a pornographic still life, until they each collapsed to a different side around Addam, breathing hard and sweating. Brienne wrapped her fingers in Jaime's and when he glanced down at Addam he saw Dacey was crawling into his arms and kissing him soundly. 

Jaime looked back at Brienne, smiled at the utterly stunned look on her face. “Good?” he murmured into her hair. She nodded, as though words were beyond her. 

Dacey rolled into a sitting position and ran her hands through her hair, her body a ruddy pink as she looked over at them and smiled. “Thank you,” she said, all sincerity. “You two have no idea how many times we've talked about wanting to do this.” 

Addam sat up then, too, and pointed at Jaime. “Don't get smug about it,” he warned, and Jaime held up his hand and his stump innocently. Dacey stood, and Addam smacked her ass gently. “Let's shower in our room, give them their space back.” 

“I like the sound of that,” she said, leaning down to kiss him. “Washcloth first?”

“No, I like having you on me,” he said in a deep voice, and Jaime wondered if he and Brienne had been like that when they were first together. Or rather the second time, given how the first time had gone. 

When Jaime glanced at Brienne, there was amusement dancing in her eyes and she pressed her lips close to his ear and said so quietly only he could hear: “We were worse.” 

They re-arranged themselves and the bed so they were comfortable against the headboard and watched Addam and Dacey get dressed. 

“Thanks again,” Dacey said. 

“You too,” Jaime replied, knowing he was smiling smugly and not caring even when Addam rolled his eyes. 

“Same time next year?” Dacey asked lightly. 

He looked at Brienne, who bit her lip and still, somehow, managed to look shy as she said, “Definitely. That was...great.” 

Addam and Dacey both practically levitated out of the room at that, their eyes shining as they bid them goodnight, Addam saying he was catching a separate ride back to the airport with Dacey and he'd see them at work in a day or two. 

Jaime and Brienne got up, cleaned themselves off and took care of other before-bed needs in contented silence. She kept touching him: a warm rub of her hand along his arm, her fingers trailing over his back, until they were back in bed, naked under the covers, Brienne curled against his body. 

“You're sure you're okay with all of it?” Jaime asked in the darkness, and her hand, which had been trailing lazily through the hair on his chest, stopped moving. 

“Yes,” she said firmly, putting him at ease. “It's just...I did promise you there would be more later.” 

Jaime pulled his head back to look down at her. “You know I wouldn't make you if you're not interested.”

Brienne lifted up onto one elbow, hovering over him, her hair falling like a pale curtain down the side of her face. “My problem is that I'm _very_ interested,” she said. 

“How in the world is that a problem?”

“I wasn't sure if you would be. I know you need your sleep now that you're-”

Jaime surged up and cut her off with a hungry kiss. “If you call me old, I may only give you two more orgasms and not three,” he warned, taking advantage of her going loose with laughter to roll her onto her back and get started. They didn't have a lot of time left before dawn, and he wanted to make sure Brienne got the full Lannisport experience.

**Author's Note:**

> How DID that conversation between Addam and Dacey come up, you might be asking? I expect it went like this: they're drinking, having a nice evening in and getting to know each other, when Dacey asks Addam who else he'd sleep with if he could. He immediately says Brienne and Dacey says "oh, heck yes, me too." "What, really?" "Yeah, we should ask her," Dacey suggests, because she is just that confident. "No, she and Jaime are too...whatever." And then Dacey says, "We could invite Jaime, too" and Addam thinks that just might work.


End file.
